Pandatown
"Pandatown" is the eighteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Brandon Sawyer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 9, 2004. Plot The team finds out that the Shen Gong Wu have been used for crimes in Hong Kong. When Wuya wants Jack Spicer to train, she finds out that Jack stupidly sold all his Shen Gong Wu, except for the Monkey Staff, to buy robot parts, so he can build the Yes-Bot. He sold them to PandaBubba, the crime boss who works in Hong Kong's underworld. PandaBubba sends his henchmen all over Hong Kong, equipped with the Shen Gong Wu, to loot. Jack decides to double-cross PandaBubba and get his Shen Gong Wu back by using the Monkey Staff to sneak into PandaBubba's mansion, but he is caught. PandaBubba accuses Jack of lying to him by saying that the Shen Gong Wu were "priceless antiques". Jack asks how PandaBubba knew that they were Shen Gong Wu, and PandaBubba replies that Jack left his Shen Gong Wu cheat sheet in the left Jetbootsu. Jack frantically makes a deal with PandaBubba. The Xiaolin Warriors discover who is behind all the crimes committed with Shen Gong Wu when an old man tells them who the henchmen really are. The monks head over to PandaBubba's mansion, when Jack shows up. He says that he wants to team up with the monks to get the Shen Gong Wu back, and then will split those 50–50, even offering the Monkey Staff as collateral. Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Clay Bailey agree, but Raimundo Pedrosa does not. The three apprentices find a passageway Jack mentions, but it suddenly grows pitch-dark. As they realize they have been tricked, PandaBubba uses the Star Hanabi to light up the room. The three use their attacks, but he eventually captures them with the Tangle Web Comb. Raimundo had been hiding and takes Dojo Kanojo Cho to safety, who regains composure. Jack was also caught. Raimundo goes back to the temple. Raimundo makes a speech to Master Fung about how he can stop them, but he needs to trust Raimundo, as he still is not a Xiaolin Apprentice. Master Fung tells him that he believes in him, and Raimundo does his plan. PandaBubba's henchmen went to the Xiaolin Temple to take all Shen Gong Wu—one of them used the Longi Kite and carried the other. Raimundo is waiting for them amidst going into the vault and fights them, but one of the bad guys uses the Ring of the Nine Dragons to catch him. Raimundo is caught and is taken to the others. The henchmen then present PandaBubba with an old sack filled with fake Shen Gong Wu (the Stick of Hitting, the Rock of Throwing, and the Shoes of Running Really Fast). Raimundo reveals to the other monks that he allowed himself to be caught—along with a Shroud of Shadows-covered backpack containing all the other Shen Gong Wu. Dojo cuts the ropes from the Tangle Web Comb with a scissors, and the monks break free with their Shen Gong Wu. During the fighting, one of PandaBubba's henchmen uses the Star Hanabi and hits the Yes-Bot, causing the place to blow up and a fight for Shen Gong Wu begins. Raimundo and Jack go for the Longi Kite at the same time, but as Raimundo is challenging Jack, they realize that PandaBubba is holding it as well. They challenge each other to a Showdown Trio. Raimundo wagers the Eye of Dashi, Jack wagers the Tangle Web Comb, and PandaBubba wagers the Fist of Tebigong. The challenge is a race on a small boat—first one out of the harbor wins. In the showdown, the race is about even until Jack uses the Tangle Web Comb on Raimundo's boat and PandaBubba takes out the rest of it, causing Raimundo to be caught in a whirlpool. He uses Typhoon Boom-Wind to escape, then uses the Eye of Dashi with his Wind element to cause a tornado, and Raimundo surfs across the line on a broken piece of his boat to finish first. Jack Spicer has only three Shen Gong Wu now (the Helmet of Jong, Serpent's Tail, and Jetbootsu), and PandaBubba is arrested. Everyone is proud of Raimundo's accomplishment, and they apologize for not doing the right thing, as they should have, which was to believe that Raimundo could do it. Back at the temple, Raimundo is promoted to be a Xiaolin Apprentice. Then the monks learn Dragon X-Kumei Formation. Xiaolin Showdown References Category:Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown